combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1 Black-Magnum
The L96A1 Black-Magnum is an NX-Rare variant of the L96A1, and is also a Cosmetic Variant of the L96A1 Super-Magnum. Overview Even outside of FT/Sniper Only matches, the Black-Magnum is considered to be one of the most exclusive and coveted weapons in the game. As such, a large number of players have expressed the desire for a Permanent Black-Magnum, and they often satiringly reference the Black-Magnum in-game. In fact, a song title from the Combat Arms the Musical (an April Fools' Joke) is bluntly labeled, Oh, What a Beautiful Permanent Black-Magnum. The Black-Magnum maintains the same trademark frame of the L96A1 series, but also incorporates a Muzzle Brake (like the Super-Magnum). Compared to the L96A1, it has a higher rate of fire, portability, reload speed and more ammo. Compared to its lesser, the Super-Magnum, it features a unique black-camouflage for stealth and aesthetic prowess, a color not seen anywhere else among the L96A1 series. The Black-Magnum still has very minor disadvantages, including its slightly lower than average draw speed common to its series, and also the fact that it cannot be suppressed (due to the muzzle-brake) to tone down it's loud firing sound. Super Weapon The L96A1 Black-Magnum (Super Weapon) is a special variant of the L96A1 Black-Magnum only available in Cabin Fever after round 11 is reached.As one of the Super Weapons, it is enhanced to fight the Infected. It is uniquely chambered to penetrate even the Infected tough hide with ease as it can kill a Mauler or a Charger with one shot, unlike its normal counterpart. Even as a lowly Sniper Rifle against a horde of the Infected, this Black-Magnum can take down several Infected in just one shot, regardless of where they are hit; while even the most powerful adversary will succumb to just 2 precise headshots. If you bring your own Black-Magnum to Cabin Fever (or any other infected based Fireteam), you will not get the same effect as the Black-Magnum (Super Weapon) you would find in Cabin Fever. Variants Item of the Week On 4/23/2010, the Black-Magnum was the item of the week. Here is what the review included: "This week’s item of the week is the L96A1 Black-Magnum. This is a heavier variant of a classic sniper rifle chambered for an even more powerful Magnum round. The bolt has also been reworked for a faster reload. Like most sniper rifles, the L96A1 is best on larger maps with lots of open space and hidden positions where a sniper can set up a "nest" to take out unsuspecting victims. According to our Combat Arms soldiers, you'll definitely appreciate the qualities of the L96A1 Black Magnum on Snow Valley, Road Kill, Wave Rider and Two Towers. Fans of this gun also point out that it's more powerful shot can take out opponents even if they're wearing protection and have reported some success in destroying Enforcers in Cabin Fever." Let’s see what a few of your fellow Combat Arms players had to say: “The L96A1 Magnum is a perfect weapon for all-around situations, for popping that annoying sniper's head in Snow Valley, (and) using its one-hit kill power and quick scoping for Junk Flea games.” – Gus A. “Its tremendous power makes it more or less impossible top tank a shot from this beast of a gun. This gun is in a class of its own. No L9 variant even comes close to the power of this gun. Its bolt speed is so fast one can even say that it is semi-automatic. Overall the best sniper I have used.” – Diego W. “I feel the Black Magnum is best on Snow Valley, sitting on top of the tower picking off opponents like they were sitting still. One beautiful shot to the skull sending the rest of their team into a panic. The best kill is in the dead silence, a shot rings out from your gun, the opponent falls dead.” - Joshua P." Events The Black-Magnum was available through the following events: *In Combat Arms EU, the Black Magnum was on sale from 5/6/11 to 5/8/11. *The L96A1 Black-Magnum could be won from the 8/16/12 5-Shot Returns event. *This weapon was available for permanent duration during the NeX-Mas Sale, for the price of 28,980 NX. *The L96A1 Black-Magnum was given to players who logged in during the 5th Anniversary Hot Shot Event on July 11th, 2013 at 1:00 PM - 1:30 PM Pacific (4:00 PM - 4:30 PM Eastern, 9:00 AM - 9:30 AM Sydney, July 12th). Trivia *The draw rate of this gun is the same as L115A2/3 and L96A1 Artic Wolf/Ghillie; slower than the standard L96A1. *Although said to have increased damage, the L96A1 Black-Magnum still tanks frequently (but not as much as the L96A1), even on light vesters. Media L9BM-Draw.gif|The drawing animation of the L96A1 Black-Magnum. L9BM-Fire.gif|The firing animation of the L96A1 Black-Magnum. L9BM-Scope.gif|The scoping animation of the L96A1 Black-Magnum. L9BM-Reload.gif|The reloading animation of the L96A1 Black-Magnum. L9BM-Sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the L96A1 Black-Magnum. Combat-Arms 148.jpg L96a1blackmagnum.png Black Magnum In-game.jpg Engine 2012-08-18 17-22-23-390.jpg|The L96A1 Black-Magnum's Scope Category:Sniper Rifles Category:NX Rare Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Bolt Action Category:NX Weapons Category:NX Rare Sniper Rifles Category:NX Sniper Rifles Category:Featured Articles Category:CF-Exclusive Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:2009 Category:Items Category:OHK Sniper Category:Supply Case Weapons